vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella VHS 1995 (Version 2)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews *Walt Disney World *Disney Interactive *Toy Story *The Santa Claus *The Littlest Elf *Pocahontas *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection *Cinderella Barbie *Levis *Covergirl Disney Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Films Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Cinderella" *From the Original Classic by: Charles Perrault *Technicolor® *With the Talents of: Ilene Woods, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Claire DuBrey, Rhoda Williams, James Macdonald, Helene Stanley, Luis Van Rooten, Don Barclay *With the Additional Talents of: Lucille Bliss, Jeffrey Stone, Mike Douglas, William Phipps, Marion Darlington, Earl Keen, John Woodbury, Lucille Williams, June Foray, Thurl Ravenscroft, Clint McCauley, June Sullivan, Helen Seibert, Betty Lou Gerson, Jack Mercer *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Live Action Models: Eleanor Audley, Don Barclay, Claire Du Brey, Helene Stanley, Jeffrey Stone, Rhoda Williams *Assistant Directors: Mike Holoboff, Larry Lansburgh, Ted Sebern *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Assistant Editor & Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutting: Jim Wilkinson *©Copyright MCMXLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 14083 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound Recording *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Orchestrations: Joseph Dubin, Edward H. Plumb *Music Arranger: Lyn Murray - Vocals *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Story and Styling: William Peed, Erdman Penner, Ted Sears, Winston Hibler, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Kenneth Anderson, Joe Rinaldi, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Written by: Maurice Rapf *Layout: Mac Stewart, Tom Codrick, Lance Nolley, Don Griffith, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Charles Philippi, Thor Putnam, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench, Don DaGradi *Backgrounds: Brice Mack, Ralph Hulett, Dick Anthony, Art Riley, Ray Huffine, Merle Cox, Thelma Witmer, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Don Lusk, Hugh Fraser, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Fred Moore, Judge Witaker, Robert Clampett, Tim Burton, Marvin Woodward, George Nicholas, Phil Duncan, Hal King, Harvey Toombs, Cliff Nordberg, Hal Ambro, Ken O'Brien, Richard Williams Studios, Edwin Aardal, Blaine Gibson, Jerry Hathcock, Dan MacManus, John McManus, Charles A. Nichols *Assistant Animator: Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Jack Boyd *Producers: Fred Qrimby, Walt Disney *Directors: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Chapters * 'Once Upon a Time' * "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" * 'New Mouse in the House'/Lucifer * Lucifer Picks on Bruno/Breakfast Time!/Getting Lucifer Out of the Way * Lucifer Tries to Get Gus * Cinderella and Lady Tremaine's Conversation * At the Castle/The King's Problems * "Sing, Sweet Nightingale"/A Message from the King * "The Work Song" * Stealing/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Reprise) * Cinderella's Surprise/'You Little Thief!' * Fairy Godmother/"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" * At the Ball/"So This is Love"/Late at Midnight * The King and the Grand Duke's Conversation * Lady Tremaine's Important News/Lady Tremaine Locks Cinderella in Her Room * Jaq and Gus Get the Key * Lucifer Attacks * Cinderella Tries on the Slipper/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Finale) Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits * Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. * Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound * Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Mastering: THX Ltd. * Digital Restoration: William L. Arance, Thomas Rosseter, Jim Carbonetti, Jazym Whitman, Heather Davis Baker, Oliver Sarda, James Valentine * Restoration Supervisor: Thomas J. Smith Editorial * Editorial Manager: Julie M. McDonald * Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson * Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez * Assistant Editors Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinator:Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editor/Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Apprentice Editor: Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Patsy Bougé * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Skywalker Sound - A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Summers, Gary Rydstrom * Supervising Sound Editor: Tim Holland * ADR Editor: Marilyn Mccoppen * Sound Effects Editor: Pat Jackson * Foley Editor: Mary Helen Leasman * Assistant Sound Design: Tom Myers * Assistant Sound Editors: J.R. Grubbs, Susan Sanford, Susan Popovic, Dan Engstrom * Foley Artists: Dennis Thorpe, Tom Barwick * Foley Recordist: Tony Eckert Casting * Casting Consultant: Ruth Lambert * Additional Casting: Nancy Hayes * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris Music * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Orchestrations by: Don Davis, Randy Newman, Danny Elfman, Alan Menken * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Frank Wolf * Music Editor: Jim Flamberg * Associate Music Editor: Helena Lea * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane Music Service * Recording Assistants: Greg Dennen, Tom Hardisty, Bill Kinsley, Susan Mclean, Rail Rogut * Music Recorded At: Sony Pictures Studios, Conway Recording Studios, Ocean Way Recording * Music Remixed At: signet sound studios * Dialogue Recording: Doc Kane, Bob Baron * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Assistants: Lori Sherman, Ann Levin, Katrin Vandam, John McDonald * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mix: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Hair & Make-Up: Cidele Curo * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Alison Boesel, Alice Kennedy, Heidi Sohng, Rachel Fireman * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Title By: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Dolores Morris, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Dolby Surround® * Color by Technicolor® * Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:1995 Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Cinderella Category:Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Production